dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Arlia
was an anime-only planet in the North Area that was home to an insect-like race known as the Arlians. Overview The planet was mostly covered in ruins of old and crumbling buildings, aside from the palace, and the atmosphere was dark and unpleasant looking. It was destroyed by Nappa and Vegeta in February of Age 762 while they were on their way to Earth, presumably as one of their assignments from the Frieza Force. Originally, Vegeta set the wake-up timer on his Attack Ball early so he could take over Arlia, with the intention of capturing the planet for selling. Nappa and Vegeta freed it from the evil dictator King Moai. After the fight with the Arlians, he and Nappa decided that the planet was in too poor of a condition to bring in any good profit, and decided to vaporize it and its moon. During the destruction of the planet, it shows one moon being destroyed with the planet. However, when Vegeta and Nappa are on the planet, the sky holds two moons. Notable Residents *Atla *Greger *King Moai *Lemlia *Lesoy *Yetti *Arlian Guards (a number of unnamed guards on Arlia) Trivia *Arlians seem to bear a striking resemblance to the medical droid in the classic Star Wars movies' ending of , which repairs Luke Skywalker's hand after it is cut off by Darth Vader. This is possibly due to Akira Toriyama being a fan of the classic and ongoing modern day American franchise, , and in certain ways, Cell, in his Imperfect form, most notably their insectoid appearance and mouth parts. *Vegeta's destruction of Arlia after he and Nappa inadvertently saved it from King Moai tyrannical rule is ironic and demonstrates just how evil Vegeta was at the time. However from the perspective of the Frieza Force's planet trade, the planet was not viable for sale due to Moai despotic rule leaving the planet in ruins and stunted its level of civilization which would likely take time to rebuild thus could have lead to their destruction by the Frieza Force (which would likely have destroyed the planet like Vegeta did) or Beerus once he awoke (Beerus' job includes destroying under developed or failing civilizations like Arlia as the tyrannical King Moai was only desposed due to outside interference from Saiyan invaders). **Additionally Vegeta technically spared the remaining Arlian's and their world from potential enslavement and exploitation by the Frieza Force. *In the ''Resurrection ‘F’'' manga adaption, an Arlian appears as a member of the Frieza Force during Frieza's revenge implying some Arlians survived either offworld (possibly refugees that fled the planet to escape King Moai's tyrannical rule) or were revived by the wish that resurrected Vegeta and the Namekians (provided Vegeta was considered a minion of Frieza at the time and that the revived Arlians could breath in space as Planet Arlia would have remained destroyed). **Alternatively Vegeta and Nappa did not visit or destroy Planet Arlia in the manga's continuity as its entire appearance and destruction in the anime was Filler, thus presumably they were conquered by the Frieza Force at some point or if Vegeta did invade Arlia with Nappa off-panel, he may have simply elected not to bother with destroying Arlia allowing the Frieza Force to annex the planet easily (as the surviving Arlian may have viewed the Frieza Force positively due to their Saiyan "saviors" Vegeta and Nappa being in their employ thus willing to join Frieza's empire in exchange for resources and/or technology). **Another possibility is the soldier is part of another insectoid race that resembles the Arlians (similar to how some aliens resemble other races like how Human-type Earthlings resembling Saiyans and Recoome's race). *It is unknown if Planet Arlia has a surviving counterpart in Universe 6 (Universe 6 and 7 are twin universes that share races and planets). Gallery Arlian Guardian.png|A prison on Arlia Terror on Arlia - Arlia Destruction.png|Arlia being destroyed pt-br:Arlia ca:Planeta Arlia Category:Planets Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Destroyed Planets